1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tissue containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tissue container for dispensing of bathroom tissue and convenient storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various storage containers of tissue is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, containers have been of size and proportion to minimize their convenience when sanitary dispensing of tissue is desired by an individual. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,094 to Crane sets forth a paper dispensing package to secure an interfolded stack of paper therein with a pivoted flap overlying a removal slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,581 to Walker sets forth a tissue dispensing container wherein the same includes adhesive strips for mounting of the container to a support, such as within a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,793 to Smith provides a protective holder for dispensing wherein the same secures an elongate cylinder of sheet material and enables removal of such material from the container by an overlapping slot positioned medially of a wall of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,596 to Lucas provides a sheet dispensing unit with a stack of sheet material adhesively fastened along one end to a rectangular header piece of a skirt depending along the periphery of the container to enable the sheets to be removed from the container on a selective basis.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bathroom tissue container which addresses both the problems of compactness of storage and effectiveness in use by maintaining a forward terminal end of the tissue in clamping alignment with an outlet of the container, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.